The present invention relates generally to support frames used in hand-held electronic devices and the like, and more particularly to such a support frame that has one or more connector components and/or switches integrally formed therewith and in which the contacts, terminals and circuit traces used thereon are all formed by plating the support frame.
Numerous hand-held devices exist such as mobile telephones, test devise, medical meters and the like. The market in these products is expanding and the current trend in this market is toward reducing the size of these devices, reducing the cost of these devices and increasing the amount of functionality of these devices. With increased functionality, comes the possible need for interconnecting more components of the device together. This is challenging to do effectively because of the reduced size of these devices and the size constraints that accompany such small structures.
Medical devices, such as personal blood sugar, or glucose meters, are but one example of a device that now require increased functionality. A glucose meter, for example, requires a LCD viewing screen that is connected to a frame along with various switches and circuit boards. The circuit boards may contain blood analysis circuitry and be linked to a calibration and analysis components. Such meters are hand-held and as such, their configuration is unique with steps, cradles and/or slopes for accommodating its components. Conventional meters require lengths of flexible printed circuitry to connect the viewing screen to the analysis circuit board and sometimes each particular function of the meter is accomplished by circuitry on separate and distinct circuit boards. In this instance, connectors need to be attached to the frame so that they may provide a connection between the circuit boards and the frame or other individual components. Separate connectors must be individually attached and their attachment and separate construction increase the cost of the frame of the meter.
The present invention is directed to a frame, or support for an electronic device that avoids these shortcomings and permits the reduction in size of the electronic device.